What is it about you?
by KuroNekoSamantha
Summary: Naruto gets himself injured protecting Sasuke, Sasuke gets captured by a mysterious man in red, and of course a little bit of lemon later. Yaoi! SasNaru ...Maybe a little OCCSaku
1. Teaser

Disclaimer: Ok, yeah, yeah, I don't own anything so don't ask ok?

Introduction:

The air was thick with a pungent smell. It was blood, blood from the blonde in front of him. How could he have gotten there so fast, and why? Naruto hated him. But not enough, no, not enough to let him die. It was so stupid! Why didn't he let him die? WHY! He couldn't help but let the name rip from his mouth,

"Narutoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

End of teaser! xD Don't worry, it's summer season here, and that means fictions galore! I'll update like after right after I finish the first chapter…so see you all in 2 to 3 hours. :3 (Not to mention I still need to update my InuYasha fan fic-y.)


	2. The man in the red cloak

Okay, yeah. Xx; I fell asleep at the computer. But anyway, HERE'S chapter one:D

Session 1 Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The man in the red cloak

:SASUKE:

All was black; Sasuke had been knocked out soon after he had seen Naruto fall. 'Damn it Naruto…why did you do that! You idiot...' He felt a void in the pit of his stomach and began to hate the weakness of feeling hungry. He soberly noticed his hands tied and growled to himself. 'Of all the things, I get captured as that Dobe dies.'

"So, you have awoken, Sasuke." A velvety voice poured in to the room his was in with, for the time, no figure attached to it. "You must be hungry…you've been out for days."

:NARUTO:

The fox-like boy hadn't known what possessed him to jump in front of the attack like he did, but he did. And that was the end of that. He could feel the blade piercing his flesh, attempting to make its way to his heart, but it stopped. Somehow it stopped. He could hear a muffled cry from the black haired boy as he fell. Not only could he not think, but when he tried to protect his greatest rival he failed as well.

Time passed…he didn't know how much, but how could he? He should have been killed and yet he survived. The blonde began to wonder,

'Where are you Sasuke?'

:SASUKE:

Sasuke ate what was given to him, only in the fact that he hated feeling weak. His mind kept drifting to Naruto and he hated that as well.

Hate…

Hate…

That's all that was driving him at the moment. He couldn't stand not knowing if Naruto was alive, if he had failed, if Sakura would even go looking for them, if she had even noticed they had left, or if anyone even really cared.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" His sharp tone seemed to catch the attention of the man that had just entered to give him the meal. He was tall, not too tall, and skinny, but then again, how much can you really tell when someone is wrapped in clothing from head top foot?  
"DO with you? I'm not going to DO anything with you. I merely wish to see if my assumption is correct." The man chuckled darkly at the raven haired boy. "You see, I'm nothing more then a gatherer of information."

"What kind of information?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed intensely, almost to the point where he looked like he was going to kill him there and then.

"You'll see. In time, my boy, in time…"

:NARUTO:

"NARUTO! NARUTO! Wake up! Where's Sasuke! Where is he!" A familiar high pitched voice filled the blonde's ears.

"Sa…ku…ra?" His eyes opened slightly to receive a blurred image of a pink haired female leaning over him.

"Where's Sasuke, Naruto?" Her eyes seemed to be widened with true pain and fear.

"Gone. I…think." The blue eyes shut again. So he was safe. For now… 


	3. The cries from the heart!

Hey, thanks for looking at my stuff guys, xD I really appreciate it!

Session 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 2: The cries from the heart!

Her eyes were a fiery red, almost as red as her masters cloak. Her master had told her that she was perfect, so she believed him; she would do anything for Yoshio Mori…Her master and her love. But she loved him in secret, who would understand? So she found her self to be perfect, but unhappy. And would never know that was a flaw, because she was just his tool and he did not love her in return. And so she never knew her name, she just existed, served, and loved, until she would be no more.

Her real name was Misato Isuzu., The ninja of the forlorn.

:Sorry to interrupt but…ANGST:

:SAKURA:

Where were they, where were they, WHERE WERE THEY!

Sakura had been running all day and night until she had finally come upon Naruto, but to see him like that…and then to hear that Sasuke had been captured…it broke her heart. "What do you mean gone!" She shook Naruto. "He can't be gone!"

"He is Sakura. He's gone…" Naruto's eyes looked at her with seriousness unknown to her. She couldn't breath, he could be dead, he could be-

:SASUKE:

'In time…'

Those two words angered him so much! But he held it back; he couldn't let it out now. Sasuke's black eyes stared around his new…'room'… Immediately he began to miss the two annoying brats he wandered around with. Naruto, the idiot, and Sakura, the clingy fan girl… Closing his eyes he imagined what would happen if Naruto was there with him, he'd probably yell, or do something stupid to somehow put some courage within him, but the thing is…Naruto might be dead.

"Naruto…" An odd stinging came from the back of his eyes. "You idiot!" He lowered his head. 'This is my fault…he's dead because I was weak.'

"He's not dead you know," Chuckled the man in the crimson clothes. "I'm surprised you care so much…"

"I-" Sasuke had never really thought about it. "I don't…" He blinked to himself in sudden confusion. 'Do I?'

:NARUTO:

The blonde laid stiff on the floor of the room he had been dragged into when he was 'rescued'. Breathing was a chore, but at least it wasn't a strain. 'Sasuke…damn…I…He's my rival…no one gets to beat him but me!...But why?'

:MISATO:

That raven haired boy kept steeling the masters time away from her. She hated him. She wanted him gone. But she couldn't hurt him with the master there. He would be angry. She'd wait. Besides, there was always a chance someone would come for him.

:NARUTO:

He couldn't sit there anymore! Weak or not, he'd get Sasuke back if it were the last thing he'd do. This time he'd rescue Sasuke! Even IF he didn't know why he was rushing into danger for a jerk like him. "Sasuke, I promise…I'll get you back…believe it!"

So he went…and now the fun begins. 


	4. On Stadn Still

Hey guys, don't worry, I'll do something eventually, people just seem more interested in my other story. Thanks for being wonderful! 


End file.
